Other Products
The Marvel Cinematic Universe consists of other products than the popular movies created by Marvel Studios. In order to create a richer experience for its fans through in-depth characterization, detailed back-story, and thorough consistency, the MCU has novels, comic books, video games, and other media products. This article is a comprehensive and on-going list of the other media products that make the MCU complete. Television Series ABC Series *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **Season One (2013-2014) ***[[Pilot|Episode 1.01: Pilot]] ***[[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] ***[[The Asset|Episode 1.03: The Asset]] ***[[Eye-Spy|Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy]] ***[[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] ***[[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] ***[[The Hub|Episode 1.07: The Hub]] ***[[The Well|Episode 1.08: The Well]] ***[[Repairs|Episode 1.09: Repairs]] ***[[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] ***[[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] ***[[Seeds|Episode 1.12: Seeds]] ***[[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] ***[[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] ***[[Yes Men|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] ***[[End of the Beginning|Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning]] ***[[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] ***[[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] ***[[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] ***[[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] ***[[Ragtag|Episode 1.21: Ragtag]] ***[[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] **Season Two (2014-2015) ***[[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] ***[[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] ***[[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] ***[[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] ***[[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] ***[[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] ***[[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] ***[[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] ***[[Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] ***[[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] ***[[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] ***[[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] ***[[One of Us|Episode 2.13: One of Us]] ***[[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] ***[[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] ***[[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] ***[[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] ***[[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] ***[[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] ***[[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] ***[[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] ***[[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] **Season Three (2015-2016) ***[[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] ***[[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] ***[[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] ***[[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] ***[[4,722 Hours|Episode 3.05: 4,722 Hours]] ***[[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] ***[[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] ***[[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tail]] ***[[Closure|Episode 3.09: Closure]] ***[[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] ***[[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] ***[[The Inside Man|Episode 3.12: The Inside Man]] ***[[Parting Shot|Episode 3.13: Parting Shot]] ***[[Watchdogs (episode)|Episode 3.14: Watchdogs]] ***[[Spacetime|Episode 3.15: Spacetime]] ***[[Paradise Lost|Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost]] ***[[The Team|Episode 3.17: The Team]] ***[[The Singularity|Episode 3.18: The Singularity]] ***[[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] ***[[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] ***[[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] ***[[Ascension|Episode 3.22: Ascension]] **Season Four (2016-2017) ***[[The Ghost|Episode 4.01: The Ghost]] ***[[Meet the New Boss|Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] ***[[Uprising (episode)|Episode 4.03: Uprising]] ***[[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|Episode 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire]] ***[[Lockup|Episode 4.05: Lockup]] ***[[The Good Samaritan|Episode 4.06: The Good Samaritan]] ***[[Deals With Our Devils|Episode 4.07: Deals With Our Devils]] ***[[The Laws of Inferno Dynamics|Episode 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics]] ***[[Broken Promises|Episode 4.09: Broken Promises]] ***[[The Patriot|Episode 4.10: The Patriot]] ***[[Wake Up|Episode 4.11: Wake Up]] ***[[Hot Potato Soup|Episode 4.12: Hot Potato Soup]] ***[[BOOM|Episode 4.13: BOOM]] ***[[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] ***[[Self Control|Episode 4.15: Self Control]] ***[[What If...|Episode 4.16: What If...]] ***[[Identity and Change|Episode 4.17: Identity and Change]] ***[[No Regrets|Episode 4.18: No Regrets]] ***Episode 4.19: All the Madame's Men ***Episode 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World! ***Episode 4.21: The Return ***Episode 4.22: World's End *''Agent Carter'' **Season One (2015) ***[[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: Now is Not the End]] ***[[Bridge and Tunnel|Episode 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] ***[[Time and Tide|Episode 1.03: Time and Tide]] ***[[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] ***[[The Iron Ceiling|Episode 1.05: The Iron Ceiling]] ***[[A Sin to Err|Episode 1.06: A Sin to Err]] ***[[Snafu|Episode 1.07: Snafu]] ***[[Valediction|Episode 1.08: Valediction]] **Season Two (2016) ***[[The Lady in the Lake|Episode 2.01: The Lady in the Lake]] ***[[A View in the Dark|Episode 2.02: A View in the Dark]] ***[[Better Angels|Episode 2.03: Better Angels]] ***[[Smoke & Mirrors|Episode 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors]] ***[[The Atomic Job|Episode 2.05: The Atomic Job]] ***[[Life of the Party|Episode 2.06: Life of the Party]] ***[[Monsters|Episode 2.07: Monsters]] ***[[The Edge of Mystery|Episode 2.08: The Edge of Mystery]] ***[[A Little Song and Dance|Episode 2.09: A Little Song and Dance]] ***[[Hollywood Ending|Episode 2.10: Hollywood Ending]] *''Inhumans'' **''Season One'' (2017) *''Damage Control'' (TBA) *''(Unnamed John Ridley's Series)'' (TBA) *''(Second comedy TV series)SECOND MARVEL COMEDY IN DEVELOPMENT AT ABC (TBA) Netflix Series *Daredevil'' **Season One (2015) ***[[Into the Ring|Episode 1.01: Into the Ring]] ***[[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: Cut Man]] ***[[Rabbit in a Snowstorm|Episode 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] ***[[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] ***[[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] ***[[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] ***[[Stick (episode)|Episode 1.07: Stick]] ***[[Shadows in the Glass|Episode 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] ***[[Speak of the Devil|Episode 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] ***[[Nelson v. Murdock|Episode 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] ***[[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] ***[[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episode 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind]] ***[[Daredevil (episode)|Episode 1.13: Daredevil]] **Season Two (2016) ***[[Bang|Episode 2.01: Bang]] ***[[Dogs to a Gunfight|Episode 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight]] ***[[New York's Finest|Episode 2.03: New York's Finest]] ***[[Penny and Dime|Episode 2.04: Penny and Dime]] ***[[Kinbaku|Episode 2.05: Kinbaku]] ***[[Regrets Only|Episode 2.06: Regrets Only]] ***[[Semper Fidelis|Episode 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] ***[[Guilty as Sin|Episode 2.08: Guilty as Sin]] ***[[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episode 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] ***[[The Man in the Box|Episode 2.10: The Man in the Box]] ***[[.380|Episode 2.11: .380]] ***[[The Dark at the End of the Tunnel|Episode 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel]] ***[[A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen|Episode 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen]] **Season Three (2018) *''Jessica Jones'' **Season One (2015) ***[[AKA Ladies Night|Episode 1.01: AKA Ladies Night]] ***[[AKA Crush Syndrome|Episode 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome]] ***[[AKA It's Called Whiskey|Episode 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey]] ***[[AKA 99 Friends|Episode 1.04: AKA 99 Friends]] ***[[AKA The Sandwich Saved Me|Episode 1.05: AKA The Sandwich Saved Me]] ***[[AKA You're a Winner!|Episode 1.06: AKA You're a Winner!]] ***[[AKA Top Shelf Perverts|Episode 1.07: AKA Top Shelf Perverts]] ***[[AKA WWJD?|Episode 1.08: AKA WWJD?]] ***[[AKA Sin Bin|Episode 1.09: AKA Sin Bin]] ***[[AKA 1,000 Cuts|Episode 1.10: AKA 1,000 Cuts]] ***[[AKA I've Got the Blues|Episode 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues]] ***[[AKA Take a Bloody Number|Episode 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number]] ***[[AKA Smile|Episode 1.13: AKA Smile]] **Season Two *''Luke Cage'' **Season One (2016) ***[[Moment of Truth| Episode 1.01: Moment of Truth]] ***[[Code of the Streets| Episode 1.02: Code of the Streets]] ***[[Who's Gonna Take the Weight?| Episode 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight?]] ***[[Step in the Arena| Episode 1.04: Step in the Arena]] ***[[Just to Get a Rep| Episode 1.05: Just to Get a Rep]] ***[[Suckas Need Bodyguards| Episode 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards]] ***[[Manifest| Episode 1.07: Manifest]] ***[[Blowin' Up the Spot| Episode 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot]] ***[[DWYCK| Episode 1.09: DWYCK]] ***[[Take It Personal| Episode 1.10: Take It Personal]] ***[[Now You're Mine| Episode 1.11: Now You're Mine]] ***[[Soliloquy of Chaos| Episode 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos]] ***[[You Know My Steez| Episode 1.13: You Know My Steez]] **Season Two (TBA) *''Iron Fist'' **Season One (2017) ***[[Snow Gives Way|Episode 1.01: Snow Gives Way]] ***[[Shadow Hawk Takes Flight|Episode 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight]] ***[[Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch|Episode 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch]] ***[[Eight Diagram Dragon Palm|Episode 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm]] ***[[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] ***[[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episode 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] ***[[Felling Tree with Roots|Episode 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] ***[[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episode 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] ***[[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episode 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] ***[[Black Tiger Steals Heart|Episode 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart]] ***[[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] ***[[Bar the Big Boss|Episode 1.12: Bar the Big Boss]] ***[[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] *''The Defenders'' **''Season One'' (2017) ***Episode 1.01 ***Episode 1.02 ***Episode 1.03 ***Episode 1.04 ***Episode 1.05 ***Episode 1.06 ***Episode 1.07 ***Episode 1.08 *''The Punisher'' (2017) Freeform Series *''Cloak and Dagger'' (2018) **''Season One'' ***Episode 1.01 ***Episode 1.02 ***Episode 1.03 ***Episode 1.04 ***Episode 1.05 ***Episode 1.06 ***Episode 1.07 ***Episode 1.08 ***Episode 1.09 ***Episode 1.10 Marvel One-Shots *''The Consultant'' (2011) *''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' (2011) *''Item 47'' (2012) *''Agent Carter'' (2013) *''All Hail the King'' (2014) Web Series *''WHiH Newsfront'' **WHiH Newsfront with Christine Everhart (2015) ***''WHiH Newsfront: Promo - July 2, 2015'' ***''WHiH Newsfront: Top Stories - July 7, 2015'' ***''WHiH Exclusive: Scott Langs break-in'' (2012 footage) ***''WHiH Exclusive: Scott Lang interview - July 16, 2015'' **WHiH Newsfront Special Report (2016) ***''WHiH Newsfront Special Report: Avengers Impact - April 22, 2016'' ***''WHiH Newsfront Special Report: The Cost of Saving the World - April 26, 2016'' ***''WHiH Newsfront Special Report: The Avengers and The White House - April 28, 2016'' ***''WHiH Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses The Avengers - May 3, 2016'' ***''WHiH Breaking News: Attack in Lagos - May 3, 2016 LIVE'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **Season One (2016) ***''Vendetta'' ***''John Hancock'' ***''Progress'' ***''Reunion'' ***''Deal Breaker'' ***''Justicia'' Comics *''Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business'' (2008) *''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' (2008) *''Iron Man: Security Measures'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' (2008) *''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' (2008) *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Limited Edition'' (2010) (no official title) *''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Security Breach'' (2010) *''Iron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?'' (2010) *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (2011) *''Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere'' (2011) *''Thor, The Mighty Avenger'' (2011) *''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!'' (2011) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII'' (2012) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' (2012) *''The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes'' (2012) *''Iron Man 2 Adaptation'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2013) *''Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (2013) *''Thor: Crown of Fools'' (2013) *''Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Captain America: Homecoming'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' (2014) *''The Avengers Adaptation'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' (2015) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' (2015) *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (2015) *''Avengers: Operation HYDRA'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: Larger Than Life'' (2015) *''Jessica Jones'' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' (2016) *''Captain America: Road to War'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange Prelude'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: Mystic Apprentice'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude (2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' (2017) Multiverse Comics *List of Multiverse Comics Canon media Websites *Stark Expo website (2010) *Stark-Fujikawa website (2010) *Cordco website (2010) *Accutech website (2010) *Rising Tide website (2013) *Chikara Dojo website (2017) *New York Bulletin website (2017) Twitter *WHiH Newsfront Twitter (2015, 2016) *Pym Technologies Twitter (2015) Google+ *WHiH Newsfront Google+ (2015, 2016) *Pym Technologies Google+ (2015) *Darren Cross Google+ (2015) Youtube *WHiH Newsfront Youtube (2015, 2016) LinkedIn *Darren Cross LinkedIn (2015) *Ward Meachum LinkedIn (2017) Instagram *Instagram Profile/Danny Rand (2017) Articles *Mashable: Everyday hero or thief? (2015) *Mashable: Confessions of a whistleblower (2015) *WIRED: Pym Technologies. Where the Past Meets the Present. (2015) Interviews *''WIRED, Darren Cross Interview'' (2015) *''WHiH, Scott Lang Interview'' (2015) *''New York Bulletin, Joy and Ward Meachum Interview'' (2017) Promotional Campaigns Canon promotional campaigns *Stark Expo/Promotional Campaign - website (Iron Man 2) (2010) *Rising Tide/Promotional Campaign - website (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season One) (2013) *Ant-Man promotional campaign (Ant-Man) (2015) *Chikara Dojo/Promotional Campaign - website (Luke Cage Season One '') (2017) *New York Bulletin/Promotional Campaign - website (Luke Cage Season One ) (2017) '''Behind-the-scenes promotional campaigns' *Fitz-Simmons Armory - website (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season One) (2013) *JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience - application (Iron Man 3 ) (2013) *Galaxy Getaways - website (Guardians of the Galaxy) (2014) *Daredevil: Red Thread - website (Daredevil) (2015) *Nelson and Murdock - Attorneys at Law - advertisement (Daredevil) (2015) Box set extras Canon video's *''Peggy Carter 1951 interview, video '''Canon files' *A newspaper clipping of Howard and Maria Stark’s obituary *Winter Soldier’s Russian file Extra *A gold-foiled page from the Book of Yggdrasil *An ancient drawing from the Morag Vault *Avengers and STRIKE Uniform Patches *A replica of the Tony Stark tattoo from Iron Man 3 *A Pym Technologies security badge Documentaries *''Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe'' (2014) *''Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop'' (2015) *''Captain America: 75 Heroic Years'' (2016) Mockumentaries *''Team Thor Mockumentaries'' **''Team Thor'' (2016) **''Team Thor: Part 2'' (2017) Behind-the-scenes features *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent'' (2015) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Academy'' (2016) Video Games *''Iron Man'' video game (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk'' video game (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' video game (2010) *''Thor: God of Thunder'' (2011) *''Captain America: Super Soldier'' (2011) *''Iron Man 3 - The Official Game'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game'' (2014) Artbooks *''The Art of Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Art of Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''The Art of Thor'' (2011) *''The Art of Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''The Art of The Avengers'' (2012) *''The Art of Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Iron Man Manual'' (2013) *''The Art of Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''The Art of Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''The Art of Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''The Art of Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''The Road to Avengers: Age of Ultron - The Art of the Marvel Cinematic Universe'' (2015) *''The Art of Ant-Man'' (2015) *''The Art of Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''The Art of Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''The Art of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''The Art of Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) *''The Art of Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified'' (2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Two Declassified'' (2015) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Three Declassified'' (2016) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Four Declassified'' (2017) *''Agent Carter: Season One Declassified'' (2015) *''Agent Carter: Season Two Declassified'' (2016) *''Daredevil: Defender of Hell's Kitchen: Season One'' (2015) *''Marvel's A.K.A. Jessica Jones: Season One'' (2015) Books *''Iron Man: Teen Novelization'' (2008) *''Iron Man: The Junior Novel'' (2008) *''Iron Man: A New Hero'' (2008) *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2008) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk Movie Novelization'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: A Hero Called The Hulk'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: Larger Than Life!'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: Movie Sticker Book'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Official Movie Storybook'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Junior Novel'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man's Friends and Foes'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Meet the Black Widow'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man vs. Whiplash'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man Fights Back'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Reusable Sticker Book'' (2010) *''Thor Junior Novel'' (2011) *''Thor: Movie Storybook'' (2011) *''Thor: Heroes & Villains'' (2011) *''Thor: From Asgard to Earth'' (2011) *''Thor: Attack on Asgard'' (2011) *''Thor: Thor's Revenge'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger (junior novelization)'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: Movie Storybook'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: America's Secret Weapon'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: The Hydra Files'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: Operation: Super-Soldier'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: The Great Escape'' (2011) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Assemble'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Movie Storybook'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Battle Against Loki'' (2012) *''The Avengers: The S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Reusable Sticker Book'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3: Suits of Armor'' (2013) *''Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe'' (2015) References Category:Content